Aomine's Family
by OnoMiya99
Summary: SEQUEL HADIAH UNTUK MAMA/ sekumpulan cerita manis keluarga Aomine mulai dari yang lucu, sedih, mengesankan, dan lain-lainnya. mau tau seperti apa? Check this out!/ my first multichap/OC for their the other children
1. Mama, Aku Minta Adik

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated : T (semi M for last scene)

Genre : Humor/Family and a little Romance

Cast : Aomine Daiki, Aomine Ryuka (fem!Kise), Aomine Shintarou (child!Midorima)

Pairing : AoKi slight KuroMomo

Warning : doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fav, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-

enjoy reading minna…

Summary :

Ryuka sedang pusing menghadapi anaknya, Shintarou, yang merengek minta adik setelah melihat Kuroko Satsuki, istri Kuroko Tetsuya, sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka. Belum lagi melihat suaminya, Daiki, yang sedang mesum-mesumnya hari itu. Dapatkah Ryuka mengatasi semuanya? CHECK THIS OUT!

.

.

.

.

Author's greeting :

Sabaku Satsuki : Halo readers semua…! Kali ini author datang membawa fanfic kurobas dan ditemani sama asisten saya. Nah Yuko, kenalkan dirimu!

Yuko : Hajimemashitte minna…! Watashi wa Yuko desu. Yoroshiku!

Sabaku Satsuki : Oke… sebelumnya author mau nanya nih, ada yang udah baca fanfic author yang berjudul 'Hadiah Untuk Mama' belum?

Yuko : Yuko belum! Yuko belum! –teriak-teriak sambil loncat-loncat gaje–

Sabaku Satsuki : Nah, bagi yang belum baca, author saranin baca. Karena fanfic ini merupakan sequel dari 'Hadiah Untuk Mama', jadi mungkin ada beberapa adegan yang agak nyambung ke cerita. Tapi kalau gak dibaca juga gak apa-apa. It's okey. Kan author hanya memberi saran.

Yuko : Betul! Betul! Betul! –niru upin ipin– nah adegan pertama diambil saat makan malam di hari Ibu. O iya, nanti juga ada OC sebagai anak KuroMomo dan juga anak keduanya AoKi nanti! Ya kan, Tsuki-chan?

Sabaku Satsuki : That's right, Yuko-chan! Oh iya, author kayaknya belum ngasih info kalau Shintarou di fanfic ini maupun sebelumnya itu gak pake kacamata ya! Okey… karena sepertinya para readers ini udah gak sabaran lagi, mending kita pamit dulu. Dan waktunya untuk bilang…

Sabaku Satsuki+Yuko : HAPPY READING MINNA…!

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang dingin di sebuah restaurant cepat saji di kota Tokyo, ada sebuah keluarga bahagia yang menganut prinsip pencampuran warna antara biru-kuning-hijau(?) sedang duduk di kursi pelanggan sambil memilih pesanan mereka.

"Dinginnya… udara malam…" kata Ryuka sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ya wajar sajalah Ryuka, ini kan musim salju" komentar Daiki.

"Aku juga tau, Daikicchi… lagian siapa bilang ini musim panas?" sewot Ryuka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, musim salju begini memang enak kalau makan sup cream jamur. Apalagi ada diskon hari Ibu" lanjutnya sambil membolak-balikkan menu restaurant itu.

"Sup kacang merah lebih enak, nanodayo" kata Shintarou yang juga membolak-balikkan buku menunya.

TRIIIING…

"Selamat datang…" sapa pemilik restaurant tersebut kepada sepasang suami-istri dengan seorang anaknya.

"Wah… Daikicchi!" panggil Ryuka sambil menyenggol lengan suaminya.

"Ha? Nani nani?" tanya Daiki dengan muka malas.

"Lihat itu!" kata Ryuka sambil menunjuk sepasang suami istri tersebut dengan dagunya. Daiki pun mengikuti arah mata Ryuka yang menunjuk ke arah seorang pria berwajah datar yang sedang menggendong anak perempuan dan juga seorang wanita bersurai merah muda dengan perut besarnya.

"Tetsu? Satsuki?" guman Daiki. Ryuka berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyapa orang-orang itu.

"Kurokocchi! Momocchi! Konbawa!"

"Eh?" si pria berambut baby blue itu tersentak dan menoleh ke sumber suara. "Aomine-kun, Aomine-san, konbawa"

"Ki-chan, margaku sekarang adalah Kuroko, bukan Momoi lagi. Ingat itu?" ralat wanita yang bernama Momoi Satsuki yang sekarang menjadi Kuroko Satsuki setelah menikah dengan pria imut itu.

"Tentu saja ingat Satsukicchi. Gomen, aku tadi lupa" kata Ryuka sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "O iya, kau juga. Aku ini seorang Aomine sekarang, jadi jangan memanggilku Kise ataupun Ki-chan lagi"

"Ahaha… gomen-gomen! Bagaimana kalau aku panggil Ao-chan? Eh, tapi kan kamu kuning bukan biru"

'Emangnya aku ini spongebob apa? Kuning?' batin Ryuka sweatdrop sampe bawa-bawa makhluk spon kuning yang tinggal di kota Bikini Bottom.

"Ahaha… panggil Ryuka saja! Itu lebih baik" kata Ryuka ketawa garing.

"Wah… Aomine-kun, Ryuka-san, ini anak kalian ya? Wah… kawaii…!" kata Satsuki sambil mencubiti pipi Shintarou. Sang korban pun hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan sambil menahan urat-urat di kepalanya yang mulai muncul.

"Iya, namanya Shintarou" jawab Ryuka.

"Oh… hai Shin-chan… aku Satsuki. Panggil aku bibi Satsuki ya? Yoroshiku!"

'Ternyata bener kata papa, kalau bibi Satsuki itu wanita yang ganas. Ittei… pipiku sakit sekali…' batin Shintarou.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Shintarou, papa sarankan kalau kau bertemu dengan keluarga paman Tetsu, terutama istrinya yang bernama Satsuki, kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Bibi Satsuki kalau meluk seseorang, dijamin deh bakalan kehabisan oksigen. Paman Tetsu aja sampe mengap-mengap gara-gara dipeluk sama dia. Trus udah gitu, masakkannya gak enak. Bikin mencret tujuh hari tujuh malam. Blablabla…" kata Daiki menasehati anaknya. Wah… dasar nih si bapak-bapak dakian. Ngajarin anaknya menuju jalan kesesatan(?)._

_**Flashblack off**_

"Tou-chan, turunin Sakura dong!" kata si gadis kecil itu pada ayahnya. Kuroko pun menurunkan anaknya.

"Konbawa Daiki-jisan! Konbawa Ryuka-basan!" sapa gadis kecil yang bernama Sakura itu dengan sopan. Gadis kecil itu sangat mirip sekali dengan ibunya, hanya saja warna rambut dan matanya menuruni gen sang ayah. Tinggal rambutnya dicat warna pink trus matanya dikasih softlen warna pink, jadi deh Satsuki nomer dua. Kalau Tetsuya nomer dua mah anjingnya Kuroko. (okey… kalimat terakhir emang gak nyambung)

"Aih! Cantiknya…! Konbawa Sakuracchi!" sapa Ryuka setelah memuji Sakura.

"Boleh gak aku ajak main Shintarou-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh kok! Tapi jangan jauh-jauh ya!" jawab Ryuka –lagi–

'Untung aja nih anak sifatnya kayak Tetsu. Kalau kayak Satsuki mah… bisa-bisa ada dua Satsuki nih' batin Daiki melihat tingkah anak sahabatnya yang penuh sopan santun seperti ayahnya.

"Midori-chan…! Ayo kita main!" teriak Sakura dan dengan brutalnya memeluk si bocah hijau itu.

"Eh! Lepasin aku!" teriak Shintarou meronta-ronta.

'Okey… ku tarik kata-kataku barusan' batin Daiki ber-gubrak-ria dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan, lepaskan pelukkanmu dari Shintarou-kun! Kasihan dia" tegur Kuroko pada anaknya.

"Ehehe… okey tou-chan!" kata Sakura melepas pelukkan mautnya dari Shintarou.

"Eh? Satsuki, kamu hamil?" tanya Daiki yang baru sadar kalau perut Satsuki membesar.

"Ehehe… iya. Udah 6 bulan. Abisnya malam itu, Tetsu-kun ganas sekali waktu 'menyerangku'. Padahal dulu pas sebelum hamil Sakura, aku harus 'memancing' Tetsu-kun dulu" jawab Satsuki dengan muka memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, emangnya Kuroko ikan ya pake dipancing segala?

"Satsuki, jangan membicarakan hal itu di depan anak-anak!" kata Kuroko yang sedang menutup telinga Sakura dari kata-kata rate M ibunya. Ryuka juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada kita doakan saja mudah-mudahan anak-anak tak berdosa itu belum tercemar otaknya.

'Owalah… ternyata Tetsu diam-diam menghanyutkan(?) juga' batin Daiki mengingat Kuroko adalah tipe yang orang tahan godaan meskipun pernah dipaksa buat baca majalah Mai-can.

'Ini semua gara-gara Kagami-kun yang seenak alisnya memberiku obat peningkat hormon libido. Awas saja Kagami-kun, setelah ini akan ku ignite pass kau. Ya meskipun aku juga harus berterimakasih juga' batin Kuroko mulai OOC.

Sedangkan di lain tempat…

Terlihat dua orang pria yang sedang lomba makan dorayaki(?). Yang satu bertubuh super gede, dengan rambut yang berwarna ungu seperti janda(?). Yang satunya lagi, seperti titisan harimau dengan alis bercabangnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" si pria harimau itu tersedak dorayaki.

"Kagami-kun, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Riko yang hari itu jadi jurinya.

"Kayaknya aku ada yang ngancam deh…" gumannya.

Back to Aomine's family and Kuroko's family…

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan ngapain sih mancing Tou-chan? Tou-chan kan manusia, bukan ikan!" protes Sakura yang ternyata tadi masih sempat mendengarnya.

GUBRAAAAK….!

Keempat orang dewasa yang ada di ruangan itu pun ber-sweatdrop-ria gara-gara kepolosan Sakura.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

"Jadi sebentar lagi Sakura akan punya adik bayi, nodayo?" tanya Shintarou

"Iya. Lalu kapan Midori-chan punya adik?" jawab plus tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, nanodayo"

"Makanya, minta dong sama Daiki-jisan dan Ryuka-basan. Pasti mereka mau memberimu adik. Apalagi kan Daiki-jisan orangnya mesum" kata Sakura dengan muka polosnya.

"Eh?" kata Ryuka yang udah memerah sampe ke telinganya.

"APA?!" teriak Daiki dengan sangat lebay.

"Siapa-yang-mengajarimu-itu-?" tanya Daiki penuh penekanan pada Sakura. Sesekali melirik Kuroko dan istrinya dengan tatapan 'jangan-bilang-kalian-yang-mengatakannya'

"Summimasen, Aomine-kun. Kami sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa tentang itu" jawab Kuroko dan dilanjut dengan anggukkan Satsuki.

"Ano, Daiki-jisan! Kagami-jisan yang memberitahukanku bahwa Daiki-jisan orangnya mesum" jawab Sakura masih innocent.

"Apa? Kagami-jisan? Grrr… awas saja kau BaKagami Teme…!" geram Daiki dengan asap yang mengepul-ngepul di kepala birunya yang sekarang berubah jadi merah. Ryuka yang berada di samping Daiki pun bergidik, takut kalau suaminya sudah berubah menjadi setan. Nauzubillah…

Sementara di tempat Kagami –lagi–…

"Ohok! Ohok!" kali ini Kagami tersedak ramen saat lomba makan ramen bersama Murasakibara.

"Taiga, kau tak apa-apa kan? Kalau kamu gak kuat, mending jangan dilanjutin!" kata Akashi yang juga berperan menjadi jurinya.

"Kok perasaan, dari tadi aku diomongin mulu ya?"

Back to Aomine's family and Kuroko's family –again–…

Terlihat Shintarou yang sedang melipat tangannya merajuk. Padahal pesanannya sudah datang dan yang lainnya pun sedang menikmati makanannya masing-masing.

"Shintaroucchi, nyam… nyam… kok gak dimakan? Nyam… nyam…" tanya Ryuka sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ryuka, setidaknya telan dulu makanannya sebelum bicara! Gak elit banget sih jadi perempuan!" komen Daiki.

"Halah! Nyam… nyam…. Diam kau, Daikicchi!" ucap Ryuka sewot. Shintarou masih merajuk. Sementara keluarga Kuroko sudah pulang dengan membawa makanan yang ternyata dibungkus. Mungkin mau dimakan di rumah karena sudah capek seharian keliling Dufan(?) –wtf? Tokyo ada Dufannya? Author beserta asistennya shock–

"Oh… ayolah Shintaroucchi…! Kamu iri ya sama Sakura karena dia sebentar lagi punya adik?" tanya Ryuka setelah menelan makanannya dan menghentikan makannya sejenak.

"Aku tidak iri, Mama! Apalagi sama Sakura, nanodayo" kata Shintarou menyangkalnya. Padahal dalam hatinya berkata, 'Ya iyalah aku iri! Secara paman Tetsu dengan Papa kan masih mesuman Papa! Kok bibi Satsuki udah hamil lagi sedangkan Mama belum'

'Hadeh… cobaan macam apa ini? Punya anak kok Tsundere amat?' batin Ryuka dengan tampang capek-deh.

'Shintarou… ayo dong minta adik bayi! Papa kan jadi pengen melakukan 'itu' sama Mama kamu…' batin Daiki yang nafsu birahinya meningkat gara-gara cerita Satsuki tadi.

"Aku… aku…" kata Shintarou dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku apa, Shintaroucchi?" tanya Ryuka yang jadi gondok sendiri.

'Ayo dong Shintarou… bilang kalau kamu pengen adik bayi!' batin Daiki yang makin ngotot pengen 'meng-anu-anu-kan' Ryuka. Sabar pak… kucingnya gak bakal nyolong udang gorengnya kok… –lho?–

"Aku… aku hanya ingin merasakan gimana rasanya jadi kakak" kata Shintarou sambil memainkan makanannya. "Lagian di sekolah, aku punya temen namanya Mitobe Rinnosuke. Dia punya adik banyak banget, nanodayo. Katanya sih adiknya ada lima"

'Eh buset! Perkasa sekali ibunya itu! Produksi lancar terus…!' batin Daiki dan Ryuka terherman-herman(?). (Trans : terheran-heran)

"Err… begini Shintaroucchi" kata Ryuka sambil menggaruk tengkuknya di balik rambut pirangnya dengan canggung. "Untuk memberimu seorang adik bayi itu, diperlukan waktu dan proses yang cukup panjang. Apakah Shintaroucchi mau menunggu?"

"Kalau Shintarou gak mau nunggu lama-lama, Papa bisa membuatnya sekarang" kata Daiki sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ryuka, berniat untuk menjilati telinga Ryuka. Belum lidah pria bermarga Aomine itu menyentuh telinga sang istri, Ryuka pun sudah bergidik saat ia merasakan nafas Daiki menyapa kulit telinganya.

BLETAK!

"Ahomine Daiki no baka! Jangan melakukan 'itu' di tempat umum apalagi di depan Shintaroucchi! Dasar hentai!" omel Ryuka dengan muka merah dan aura-aura menyeramkan. Daiki mengelus-eluskan kepalanya yang tumbuh benjol satu, sedangkan Shintarou cengo melihat kedua orang tuanya hampir melakukan adegan rate M tepat di hadapannya.

"Ittei… aku kan cuma mau mempercepat permintaan Shintarou…" gerutu Daiki sementara Ryuka mencibirnya.

'Bilang aja kamu yang pengen! Dasar Eromine' dumel Ryuka dalam hati lengkap dengan nama 'Aomine' versi mesumnya.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

"Oyasuminasai Shintaroucchi" ucap Ryuka dengan lembut setelah mencium kening anaknya.

Sekarang, Ryuka sedang berdiri di dekat ranjang Shintarou, dimana si empunya sedang tertidur lelap sambil memeluk boneka kerosukenya. Dia memandangi wajah tidur Shintarou sambil sesekali tersenyum lembut dengan tawa kecil di dalamnya.

'Shintaroucchi, betapa kau manis sekali pagi itu. Kau memang harta Mama yang paling berharga dan takkan pernah tergantikan walaupun dengan nyawa Mama sekaligus. Dan Mama yakin, suatu saat nanti kau akan jadi orang yang sangat berguna bagi semua orang' batin Ryuka yang sedang membungkuk mengelus kepala Shintarou dan mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Ini buat mama. Aku yang buat sendiri lho… dibantu papa lagi" kata Shintarou menyodorkan mini kue tart tersebut pada Ryuka._

"_Benarkah?"_

_Si bocah hijau pun mengangguk._

_Daiki yang juga tidur di sofa jadi ikut terbangun saat mendengar kata 'papa' dari bibir sang anak. Senyum tipis terpampang di wajah tan tersebut saat melihat pemandangan ibu dan anak itu. Daiki pun beranjak dari sofa untuk menghampiri anak dan istrinya, mengacak-acak rambut hijau sang anak dan kemudian berkata, "Kemarin Shintarou memintaku bantuan untuk memberimu hadiah di hari ibu. Ya sudah, aku memutuskan untuk membantu Shintarou membuat kue tart. Hehehe…"_

"_Tapi kan papa cuma bantu nyuruh-nyuruh saja" protes sang anak._

"_Biarin, kan bisa lebih berkesan kan? Lagipula yang memasukkan adonan ke oven kan papa juga"_

"_Terserahlah" kata Shintarou menyerah. Kemudian mata hijaunya menatap wajah ibunya. "Mama, ini untuk mama. Maaf ya hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan. Pasti kue ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang mama lakukan kepadaku selama ini"_

_Ryuka menerima mini kue tart tersebut dan memandang anaknya dengan senyum manisnya. Tak lama kemudian, air mata sudah membanjiri pipi putih mulusnya._

"_Lho? Kok mama nangis? Mama gak suka ya? Apa, apa aku membuat mama bersedih lagi?" tanya Shintarou panic yang langsung dijawab oleh gelengan sang ibu._

_Dengan cepat, Ryuka pun berlutut agar menyamai tingginya Shintarou, meletakkan kue tersebut ke lantai, dan kemudian memeluk putra semata wayangnya._

"_Tidak kok sayang… hiks~ mama sangat… sayang sama Shintaroucchi. Arigatou…"_

_**Flashback off**_

"Eh?!" Ryuka tersentak saat tangan besar milik suaminya memeluk pinggang ramping miliknya.

"Ryu-chan… kita buat adik buat Shintarou sekarang yuk!" ajak Daiki yang membuat muka Ryuka memerah karena Daiki memanggilnya dengan nama yang biasanya dipake waktu 'beraktivitas'. Daiki mencium pipi Ryuka yang memerah.

"Ryu-chan… kau benar-benar manis sekali kalau begini… aku jadi ingin memakanmu deh…"bisik Daiki dengan nada menggoda. Lalu Daiki mencium bibir Ryuka lembut sedangkan tangan besarnya mulai menjelajahi perut Ryuka. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Ittei! Ittei! Ittei! Sakit Ryu-chan!" bisik Daiki sambil mengelus perutnya yang abis dicubit Ryuka.

"J-jangan di-di sini, Dai-kun! Shin-Shintaroucchi sedang tidur… kalau dia terbangun gimana?" kata Ryuka dengan muka yang benar-benar merah padam. Daiki yang semakin gemas dengan tingkah Ryuka malam ini, mengangkat tubuh langsing model majalah tersebut dengan bridal-style.

"Kalau begitu… ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar!" kata Daiki sambil mendekatkan wajah Ryuka dengan wajahnya.

Dan akhirnya setelah Daiki beserta Ryuka yang sedang mabuk cinta –cieileh– itu memasuki kamar mereka, suara seperti desahan dan erangan Ryuka pun terdengar malam itu.

.

~#~

.

_to be continued_

Author's diary :

Tsuki : Eh! Eh! Eh…! Hayooo… ngapain kamu, hah? Mau ngintip AoKi lagi ngapain ya? Anak di bawah umur kayak kamu, dilarang ngintip hentai, tau?! –menjewer telinga Yuko yang mau ngintip AoKi di adegan terakhir–

Yuko : Moui, kau juga pasti juga mau ngintip kan?

Tsuki : Enak aja ngatain aku mau ngintip! Aku ini cuma lewat tau! –ketularan virus tsundere Midorima– Lha kamu coba, kecil-kecil udah doyan hentai-an! Udah kayak Crayon Shin-chan lu!

Yuko : Ye… biarin! Abisnya kan adegan AoKi yang tadi buatku gerah rah rah rah… ini lebih dari sekedar rasa… atau illusi semata ta ta ta… kau buatku bergairah rah rah rah… –malah nyanyi–

Tsuki : Hadeh… makin gaje aja deh kamu! –masang muka capek deh–  
>Nah minna… waktunya untuk–<p>

Kagami : –memotong pembicaraan– Woy! Author geblek!

Tsuki : Yah… datang lagi deh masalah satu.

Kagami : Kenapa peran gue di fic ini dikit banget?! Mana cuma dapet peran keselek doang lagi!

Tsuki : Entahlah, mungkin emang sudah takdirmu, Kagami. –sok cuek–

Kagami : Temeeeeee…..

Yuko : Okey… abaikan saja dulu Kagami yang sedang ngamuk. Mau tau kisah selanjutnya? Tunggu aja chapter depan!

Tsuki : Eh! Tapi ada syaratnya lho…

Tsuki+Yuko : RnR pleaseeeee…. ^_^


	2. Ada Apa Dengan Ryuka?

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated : T

Genre : Humor/Family

Cast : Aomine Daiki, Aomine Ryuka (fem!Kise), Aomine Shintarou (child!Midorima)

Pairing : AoKi

Warning : doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OCC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fav, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-

enjoy reading minna…

Summary :

Hari ini Daiki benar-benar diuji kesabarannya. Gimana tidak? Sejak pagi, sikap Ryuka berubah menjadi sedikit menyebalkan padanya. Ada apa dengan istri pirangnya itu? CHECK THIS OUT!

.

.

.

.

Author's greeting :

Tsuki : Yosh! Tsuki sama Yuko balik lagi!

Yuko : Dai-chaaan~ –mata blink-blink liat Aomine di KnB season 2 episode 41–

Aomine : Cih! –pergi lalu masang tampang cuek–

Yuko : Kyaaaaa~ Dai-chan jangan pergi tinggalkan aku~…! –nangis kejer-kejer–

Tsuki : Err… udah jangan ladenin si Yuko dulu! Paling juga obatnya habis.  
>Nah, bagi kalian yang udah baca chap lalu, review, maupun ngefave, apalagi sampe nungguin kelanjutannya, aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. And here, the second chapter of Aomine's Family! Yeay! –sok inggris–<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian…

"Nggh…" desah Ryuka lalu menggeliat di kasurnya. Tak peduli sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela kamarnya. Dia terus menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang terbalut piyama ke dalam hangatnya selimut.

**Behind the Scene :**

Yuko : What? Piyama? Tsuki-chan, bukannya adegan terakhir chapter lalu, mereka sedang…

Tsuki : Ini ceritanya beda sayang… kan udah dua minggu berlalu, jadi suka-suka aku dong AoKi mau ngapain! –masang senyum kemenangan–

Yuko : –mewek karena hasrat fujoshinya belum terpenuhi(?)–

Tsuki : _apa-apaan sih nih anak? Perasaan ini fic straight deh bukan yaoi? _–sweatdrop–

**Back to the Story…**

Daiki tersenyum melihat wajah tidur sang istri. Apalagi wajah Ryuka sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata Ryuka membuka dan menampilkan manik-manik coklat madunya.

"Ohayou, Ryu-chan…" sapa Daiki lembut. Ryuka yang masih belum ngeh, hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik dan…

"UWAAAAHHH… ADA DEMIT DI DEPANKUUUU…" teriak Ryuka yang dengan teganya menabok pipi Daiki yang dia kira demit.

"ITTAAAAAIII!" teriak Daiki dengan penuh kepiluan. Dan kemudian terjadilah keributan di kamar itu. Sangking ributnya, Shintarou yang sedang memberi makan kucing tetangga dengan ikan teri yang kemarin, jadi dicakar kucing gara-gara kucingnya kaget. Dan sejak saat itu, Shintarou yang trauma menjadi phobia dengan kucing.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Ryuka bangkit dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ryu-chan… sungguh engkau tega sekali pada daku… suami sendiri engkau bilang demit… engkau tabok pula daku sampe bonyok… apa salah daku pada engkau, Ryu-chan? Ingin sekali daku katakan… pulangkan saja… daku pada mbokku… atau pak'aku…" ratap Daiki dengan (sok) puitis. Mana pake nyanyi-nyanyi gaje segala. Ryuka hanya menatap suaminya dengan butiran besar di kepala kuningnya.

"Eh? Daikicchi? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ryuka yang kembali normal.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, Ryuka! Kau udah merusak suasana romantic pagi ini, tau! Pake ngatain aku demit lagi! Emang aku sejelek itu apa?!" omel Daiki rasanya ingin sekali pundung.

"Oh? Gomen… abisnya wajahmu tadi serem banget sih kayak hantu. Aku kan jadi kaget" kata Ryuka sambil nyegir.

"Gomen, gomen! Permen aja harganya gomen" dumel Daiki ngaco.

"Itu gopek kali!" ralat Ryuka.

"Haa… sudahlah! Karena kau udah membuat kesalahan pagi ini, maka kau harus dihukum, Aomine Ryuka!" kata Daiki lengkap dengan seringai mesumnya. Ryuka pun bergidik saat Daiki akan menyerangnya pagi-pagi begini.

"Kau harus memuaskan 'Angry Birdku' pagi ini!" kata Daiki yang langsung menerjang tubuh Ryuka. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Daiki jatuh ke lantai gara-gara di tendang Ryuka.

BRUUKKK!

"Ryuka! Kenapa aku kau tendang juga?! Sakit tau?" omel Daiki sambil mengelus perutnya yang tadi kena tendang. Dan belum sempat dia berdiri, tiba-tiba Ryuka udah menginjak pahanya lalu dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya, Ryuka main nyelonong aja ke kamar mandi.

'Hadeh… apes bener ya aku pagi ini…' batin Daiki meratapi nasib pahanya yang abis keinjek Ryuka secara tak sengaja. Kamu yang sabaro Daiki…

"Hoek! Hoek! Hoek… ohok! Ohok!" terdengar suara orang muntah dari dalam kamar mandi yang dimasuki Ryuka tadi.

"Ryuka?" guman Daiki lalu berlari menyusul istrinya.

Dan sesampainya di kamar mandi, yang benar saja, Daiki menemukan Ryuka yang sedang bersusah payah mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Ryuka? Daijoubu ka?" tanya Daiki dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Daikicchi. Mungkin cuma masuk angin biasa" jawab Ryuka yang masih menahan mualnya. "O iya, Daikicchi, kau tidak bersiap-siap ke kantor? Bukannya ini nanti kau ada tugas menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan?"

"Aku rasa begitu. Tapi kau tak apa-apa kan aku tinggal?"

"Gak apa-apa, Daikicchi. Cepatlah kau bersiap-siap! Kau kan juga harus mengantar Shintaroucchi ke sekolah! Kalau sampe Shintaroucchi terlambat bagaimana?" omel Ryuka yang gondok juga melihat Daiki yang masih leha-leha. Ryuka pun menutup kran di wastafel setelah rasa mualnya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Iya deh iya" kata Daiki lalu mengambil handuk dan mandi.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Di meja makan…

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Papa, Mama" sapa Shintarou dengan muka kusut gara-gara dicakar kucing. Si bocah hijau itu pun mengambil tempat duduknya di meja makan.

"Ohayou, Shintaroucchi" sapa Ryuka sambil menghidangkan sandwich di meja.

"Shintarou, kenapa tanganmu diperban seperti itu?" tanya Daiki melihat tangan Shintarou yang diperban.

"Ini biar lebih keren aja, nanodayo. Jadi mirip tokoh anime yang bernama Midorima Shintarou dari anime Kuroko no Basket (lha?), nodayo" jawab Shintarou super ngaco.

"Lha terus, kenapa mukamu jadi kusut begitu, Shintaroucchi?" kali ini giliran Ryuka yang bertanya.

Shintarou menghela nafas lalu menjawab, "Bukan apa-apa, Mama. Cuma pengen mendalami character aja, nanodayo"

Daiki dan Ryuka sweatdrop mendengar jawaban anaknya yang semakin abstrak.

'Ini semua gara-gara kucing jelek! Awas saja nanti…' batin Shintarou ngedumel sendiri. Oh… rupanya dia dendam toh sama makhluk kecil nan imut-imut itu…

"Ya udah… ayo kita sarapan dulu! Ittadakimasu…" kata Ryuka lalu melahap sandwichnya.

"Ittadakimasu…" kata Daiki dan Shintarou yang kemudian juga melahap sandwichnya masing-masing.

1 detik…

Si biru dan si hijau mengunyah gigitan pertamanya.

2 detik…

Masih mengunyah sandwich.

3 detik…

Dahi mereka mulai berkerut.

4 detik…

Mata mereka melebar dan pupil mereka mengecil.

5 detik…

Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang dan…

"BUWEEEEEHHH! Ohok! Ohok!" mereka memuntahkannya.

"Eh? Ada yang salah ya sama makanannya? Tapi ini enak lho! Menu baru di keluarga Aomine" kata Ryuka dengan wajah innocent. Padahal mah dia abis membuat suami dan anaknya keracunan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Air… air…" kata Daiki terbatuk-batuk sambil meraih kopinya dan meminumnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian…

BYUUUUURRRR!

"UWAAAAAHHH… PEDAS! PEDAS!" teriak Daiki kepedasan. Lagian mana ada kopi rasanya pedas, Daiki? Yang ada mah kopi rasanya pahit.

"Papa! Papa! Ini minum!" kata Shintarou yang ternyata abis ngambil minum di kulkas, menyodorkan air putih ke Daiki. Daiki pun meminumnya.

"Ternyata benar kata Oha asa kalau Virgo dan Cancer harus berhati-hati dengan masakkan Gemini, nanodayo" kata Shintarou sambil mengingat-ingat tayangan Oha asa kemarin.

"Ryuka, sejak kapan masakkanmu jadi setara dengan masakkan Satsuki?! Lebih parah lagi!" omel Daiki setelah minum air putih itu.

"Eh? Masa sih? Perasaan biasa aja deh?" tanya Ryuka yang masih mempertahankan muka innocentnya.

"Haa… pasti Mama ngelindur ya?" tebak Shintarou.

"Ya enggaklah… Mama udah masak dengan benar seperti biasanya kok!"

"Lha terus, itu isi sandwich apa coba? Kok rasanya aneh banget! Mana kopinya pedas lagi! Emang gulanya abis ya?" tanya Daiki yang wajahnya sudah abstrak gara-gara kesialannya dari tadi.

"Oh… itu sandwichnya isi tomat lalu dicampur dengan madu trus kecap, jeruk, laos, kunyit, sambal…"

"Eh… udah! Udah! Jangan diterusin lagi!" kata Daiki yang udah mual ngebayanginnya. "Dan kenapa kopinya bisa pedas begitu?"

"Nah, kalau itu aku ingin membuat resep baru membuat kopi dengan cabe sebagai pengganti gula. Ya, itung-itung menguji kreatifitas"

GUBRAAAAKKK!

Daiki tepar mendengar jawaban istrinya.

"Haa… sudah! Sudah! Shintaroucchi, cepat habiskan makananmu! Kalau tidak, Mama tak akan memberimu uang jajan selama satu minggu!" ancam Ryuka yang mampu membuat Shintarou bergidik.

"Eh? Iya Ma!" Shintarou pun akhirnya terpaksa memakan sandwich 'nista' buatan ibunya.

"Dan kau Daikicchi, jangan tepar mulu! Cepat makan sana! Kalau tidak, malam ini kau takkan dapat jatah!"

Mata Daiki pun langsung melek (baca: melotot sampe keluar urat-uratnya) dan memakan sandwich 'nista' tersebut dengan semangat empat lima. Padahal mah dalam hati udah ngedumel sendiri tentang kualitas masakkan Ryuka yang menurun drastic itu.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Kantor polisi pukul 08.00 pagi…

"Duh…" guman Daiki dengan wajah lecek seperti menahan boker. Emang mau boker sih, buktinya dari tadi megang perut terus.

"Ohayou, Aomine! Eh? Mukamu kenapa kumal begitu?" sapa + tanya Imayoshi, komandan kepolisian di kantor Daiki.

"Ini karena sebagai bukti pengorbananku untuk Ryuka" jawab Daiki lesu selesu-lesunya. "Udah ah! Aku mau ke toilet dulu! Perutku mulas sekali…"

"Wah… Aomine-san memang seorang suami yang sayang terhadap istrinya. Dia sampe rela berkorban demi istrinya" kata Sakurai yang mendapat anggukkan dari Imayoshi.

Satu jam kemudian…

"Aomine-teme! Sampe kapan kau mau boker di situ?! Cepatlah keluar! Aku udah gak tahan nih!" teriak Wakamatsu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu toilet tempat Daiki bertapa(?). Dan rupanya Wakamatsu sedang kebelet pipis.

"Bentar lagi! Masih mulas nih!" teriak Daiki dari dalam.

"Dasar Teme! Kau ingin membuatku ngompol di sini, hah?!"

"Iya-iya… aku keluar…" kata Daiki lalu keluar dari toilet. Lalu dengan kondisinya yang seperti gejala 4L alias lemah letih lesu lunglai, Daiki pun menempati meja jaga.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Sementara di sekolah tempat Shintarou belajar…

Terdapat bocah hijau yang sedang terkapar di atas mejanya. Dia merasa dehidrasi setelah sebelumnya mengalami diare hebat hingga membuatnya harus bolak-balik masuk toilet.

"Eh? Midori-chan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang melewati meja Shintarou.

"Sepertinya Mamaku ketularan ibumu, nodayo" jawab Shintarou dengan amat sangat gajenya.

"Lha? Emang Kaa-chan kenapa? Memangnya Kaa-chan abis nularin penyakit ya pada Ryuka-basan?" tanya Sakura yang gak mudeng sama maksudnya Shintarou.

"Iya. Penyakit masakkan tidak enak"

'Ish! Midori-chan salah makan ya? Gaje banget jawabnya' batin Sakura sweatdrop.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

"Ta… da…i…ma…"

BRUUUKK!

"Okaeri… astaga! Daikicchi! Shintaroucchi! Kalian kenapa?" tanya Ryuka panic melihat anak dan suaminya tergeletak tak bernyawa (#plakk) di lantai.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Sore harinya…

"Hu…hu…hu…"

Daiki dan Shintarou memandang bosan Ryuka yang sedang menangis. Entah itu air mata buaya karena telah membuat mereka mencret tadi pagi, atau karena lagi nonton sinetron. Eh wait! Wait! Sinetron?

'Ish! Ryuka/Mama ngapain sih nangis bombay cuma gara-gara sinetron abal kayak gini? Biasanya juga gak nonton TV' batin Daiki dan Shintarou heran melihat istri/ibunya tumben-tumbenan nonton sinetron. Biasanya juga nyari model tas atau pakaian baru di katalog atau paling tidak cari gossip-gossip terbaru tentang selebriti, terutama aktor-aktor ganteng. Kalau itu sih Daiki gak tau orang Ryuka nontonnya diem-diem kok.

'Hadeh… kapan nih aku nonton Oha asanya? Udah mau mulai nih!' batin Shintarou yang menjadi gak sabaran.

"Ryuka, sampe kapan kau mewek terus seperti ini? Orang TVnya lagi sponsor kok!" kata Daiki yang mampu menghentikan tangis gaje Ryuka.

"Eh?"

'Ganti Oha asa ah…' batin Shintarou mencomot remote TV dan mengganti channelnya.

"Eh?! Shintaroucchi ja…" cegah Ryuka tapi udah terlambat. "Yah…"

Ryuka memandang Daiki dengan kesal.

"Tuh kan! Daikicchi sih pake komentar segala! Jadi diganti kan?!" bentak Ryuka pada Daiki.

"Apaan sih, hah?! Kenapa kamu marah-marah?! Cuma gara-gara diganti channel gitu trus kamu marah-marah gak jelas?! Lagian kan masih sponsor, wajar kan kalau diganti?!" Daiki balik membentak Ryuka sampe berdiri dari sofa.

"Kok kamu gitu sih sama aku?!" balas Ryuka ikut berdiri dan menatap Daiki tajam.

"Kamu tuh! Ck! Tau gak?! Hari ini kamu tuh aneh! Kamu seperti bukan Ryuka aja!"

DEG!

Mata Ryuka membelalak kaget dan berkaca-kaca. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau suaminya akan membentaknya seperti ini.

"Oh iya, kamu tau gak?! Apakah pernah aku marah waktu kamu tabok aku tadi? Apa aku juga marah waktu kamu tendang aku sampe jatuh ke lantai dan kau menginjak pahaku, hah? Bahkan sampe kau membuat aku dan Shintarou sakit perut gara-gara masakkanmu yang tak biasa itu, apakah aku marah juga? Enggak kan? Ck! Jawab kalau ada suami ngomong!" bentak Daiki mengguncang bahu Ryuka dengan kasar.

Ryuka yang ketakutan hanya mampu menunduk dan perlahan-lahan terisak. Daiki yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran hanya menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk meredakan amarahnya. Sedangkan Shintarou shock melihat orang tuanya bertengkar hebat di depannya.

"Dan sekarang, cuma gara-gara Shintarou mengganti channel TV saja kau sampe marah bahkan membentakku?! Masalah kamu itu apa sih Ryuka?!"

BRUK!

"MAMA?!" teriak Shintarou panic saat melihat ibunya pingsan.

"RYUKA?!" seru Daiki yang reflek menangkap Ryuka sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Di rumah sakit…

"Dokter, bagaimana dengan istri saya?! Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Daiki kepada dokter yang memeriksa Ryuka dengan panic.

"Selamat ya Tuan Aomine…" kata sang dokter yang seketika dipotong oleh Daiki.

"Dokter, istri saya sedang sakit. Jadi ngapain dokter ngasih ucapan selamat kepada saya? Emang saya abis menang undian berhadiah apa?"

Sang dokter pun sweatdrop.

"Bukan begitu, Tuan Aomine. Maksud saya ngasih ucapan selamat itu karena istri anda sedang hamil. Dan sekarang usia kandungannya menginjak dua minggu"

Mata Daiki kedip-kedip gak percaya…

Ichi…

Ni…

San…

"Nani?!"

.

~#~

.

_to be continued_

Author's diary :

Tsuki : Yee… chapter dua selesai! Eh tau gak, reader? Chapter ini abis ku edit lho! Yang versi pertama sih kayak sinetron abis. Aku sendiri saja sampe eneg baca fanfic bikinan sendiri sangking lebay-nya kata-kata. Maka dari itulah aku edit di bagian terakhir, dan TARAA! Jadi deh! Tapi gak tau juga deh kalau menurut kalian jadi garing dan tambah gak jelas gini. Dan okeylah! Yang penting aku udah usahain fanfic ini.

Ao+Ki+Midori : –shock + cengo melihat mereka jadi OCC banget–

Kise : Authorcchi, sampai kapan aku pakai wig ini?

Tsuki : _Kok rasa-rasanya gak enak banget ya kalau dipanggil Authorcchi?  
><em>Err… Kise, bisakah cukup memanggilku Tsuki saja?

Yuko : Ya tentu saja sampai Tsuki-chan selesai mengarang fanfic inilah, Ki-chan!

Kise : –masang tampang stress–

Aomine : –masih shock–

Midorima : –speechless–

Tsuki : hadeh… daripada ikutan stress kayak tiga orang itu, –nunjuk Ao+Ki+Midori– mending readers kasih review aja! Kritik dan saran sangat Author butuhkan di chapter ini. Asal itu bukan flame.

Yuko : Ya udah, kami pamit ngilang(?) dulu  
>Jaa nee…<p>

Tsuki+Yuko : –ninggalin Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima yang konslet(?) gara-gara fanfic ini–


	3. Menyambut Adik Shintarou

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated : T

Genre : Humor/Family

Cast : Aomine Daiki, Aomine Ryuka (fem!Kise), Aomine Shintarou (child!Midorima)

Pairing : AoKi

Warning : doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fav, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-

enjoy reading minna…

Summary :

Biasanya anak kecil kalau mau punya adik bayi, mereka pasti bakal menyambutnya dengan suka cita khas anak-anak. Tapi beda dengan Shintarou yang punya cara tersendiri. Selain itu pula, Daiki yang emang sibuk jadi tambah sibuk gara-gara Ryuka ngidam yang aneh-aneh. Mau tau bagaimana cara Shintarou menyambut adik bayi dan juga kesibukkan Daiki? CHECK THIS OUT!

.

.

.

.

Author's greeting :

Tsuki : I'm come back….! –teriak-teriak pake toa yang dia dapet entah darimana–  
>Sorry ya nunggu update-nya lama. Abis sekolah lagi banyak tugas sih, mana mau UTS lagi. (T_T)<p>

All chara+Yuko : URUSAIIIIIII… (nanodayo)! –teriak-teriak pake microphone yang disambungin ke sound system gede–

Tsuki : Ish! Kalian malah lebih berisik tau! –ngelus kupingnya yang hamper budek–

Yuko : O iya, Tsuki-chan! Ada reviewer non-login yang nanya nih tentang chap satu kemarin, namanya **Saiki Kuro.**

Tsuki : O… ada apa, Saiki-san?

**Saiki Kuro **: Kenapa Midorinnya tidak pakai kacamata? Oh iya, Kagami belum punya pasangan ya di sini? Lanjutin ficnya secepat mungkin yah. Sankyu.

Tsuki : O iya, kemarin aku belum jelasin ya kenapa chibi Midorima tidak pake kacamata? Gini, di fic ini Midorima bukannya tidak pake kacamata tapi belum pake kacamata. Itu dikarenakan usia Midorima di fic ini yang masih terlalu muda untuk pake kacamata. Tapi ada saatnya juga kok Midorima harus pake kacamata. Jadi bersabarlah… –dilempar–  
>Dan untuk Kagami udah punya pasangan atau belum di fic ini… –mikir– sebenarnya sih Kagami cuma jadi figuran saja alias numpang lewat.<p>

Kagami : Numpang lewat apanya? Numpang keselek sih iya! –rupanya masih dendam dengan chap satu kemarin–

Tsuki : Ehehe… gomen ne Kagami (^_^)V  
>tapi kalau mau bisa bayangin sendiri. –ditendang–<br>O iya, arigatou buat semangat ngelanjutin ficnya ^_^

Yuko : O iya ada lagi dari **Chijou Akami**. Silahkan Chijou-san bertanya…

**Chijou Akami **: Apa sampe segitunya OAO" Ryuka hamil itu… menakutkan,""

Kise : Eh? Tidak usah takut, Chijoucchi! Itu memang Authornya yang lagi sedeng saja kok. –digebuk Tsuki–

Tsuki : udah abaikan saja si kuning itu! (Kise: Hidoi-ssu~)  
>Begini ya Chijou-san, ini berdasarkan fanfic-fanfic yang aku baca tentang istri yang lagi ngidam, emang kayak gitu keganasannya. Ya… bisa dibilang si Ryuka lagi mood swing jadinya sensitive. Tau kan cewek yang kalau lagi PMS itu seperti apa? Nah mungkin wanita hamil kayak gitu juga.<p>

Yuko : nah, karena author's greeting-nya udah kebanyakkan, mending kita langsung saja pada cerita. Terima kasih buat yang udah review, favorite, dan juga follow.

Tsuki : akhir kata…

All chara : happy read and review guys…!

.

.

.

.

.

**At first trimester…**

"Hoek…! Hoek…!"

Currrrrrrrrr….

"Hoek…! Hoek…!"

Currrrrrrrrr….

"Hoek…! Hoek…!"

Currrrrrrrrr….

Begitu dan seterusnya. Membuat si kecil hijau Shintarou yang sedang menikmati sarapannya jadi mual-mual sendiri gara-gara ibunya yang sibuk ber-hoek-hoek-ria.

"Hoek…! Hoek…!"

Tuh… lagi kan?

"Ohayou, Daikicchi, Shintaroucchi!" sapa Ryuka dengan ceria walau semangatnya agak hilang.

"Ryuka, jika kau masih tidak enak badan, lebih baik istirahat saja. Hari ini kamu ada casting kan? Nanti biar aku yang minta ijinnya buatmu" kata Daiki penuh pengertian. Ow… so sweat…

"Terserah Daikicchi sajalah, kepalaku pusing… perut mual lagi. Ugh…" keluh Ryuka.

"Ya udah, sekarang makan yang banyak ya, biar sehat" kata Daiki lembut sambil mengelus kepala Ryuka. Sedangkan yang dielus menikmatinya bagaikan seekor kucing yang sedang dimanja majikannya. Aih! Aih! Aih…! –Tsuki ngelirik Yuko yang sedang mimisan–

"Papa, Mama sakit apa sih?" tanya Shintarou dengan ke… "Eh, tapi bukan berarti aku kepo ya, nanodayo"

Hm… yalah!

Sedangkan Daiki hanya tersenyum. Senyuman mesum ala om-om pedophile yang mau menerkam Shintarou(!),,, eh salah ketik! Mana mungkin Daiki –yang walaupun mesumnya selangit– setega itu sama anak sendiri? Yang benar, senyuman bahagia karena sebentar lagi akan hadir anggota Aomine yang baru.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shintarou. Hanya saja…" jawab Daiki sok misterius.

"Nani?"

"Perut mamamu ada 'isinya'," jawab Daiki ambigu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Shintarou gak mudeng lagi. Sementara Daiki meringis karena abis digebuk pake sendok sayur oleh Ryuka.

"Papa, perut mama kan memang selalu ada isinya. Ada lambung, usus, liver, pancreas, sama seperti kita" kata Shintarou pake bawa-bawa pelajaran biologi. Daiki menepuk jidatnya pasrah. Benar-benar calon dokter nih Shintarou…

'Itu mah organ pencernaan, Shintarou… yang Papa maksud itu 'hasil jerih payah' Papa yang ada di perut Mama' batin Daiki menangis meratapi anaknya yang kelewat jenius tapi polos.

"Hehehe… makanya kalau kasih penjelasan jangan yang ambigu. Udah tau Shintarou mau jadi dokter pas udah dewasa. Pantas saja kau kalah pintar dengannya, secara kau kan bodoh. Nilai matematika saja jeblok semua" ledek Ryuka mesam-mesem. Yups! Cita-cita Shintarou adalah menjadi DOKTER.

"Ryuka… jangan bongkar aibku di depan Shintarou dong…" kata Daiki lalu jongkok di pojokkan alias pundung.

"Nah… gini Shintaroucchi, bentar lagi kamu bakalan jadi kakak karena di dalam perut Mama ada dedek bayi" kata Ryuka sambil menarik tangan Shintarou dan menempelkannya pada perutnya.

"Akh? Ha…? M-mama… hamil? Hontou ni?" tanya Shintarou dengan volume suara yang super kecil. Tak lupa dengan raut keterkejutannya.

Ryuka yang entah mengapa bisa mendengar suara super-duper pelan Shintarou pun mengangguk lembut. Sedangkan Shintarou hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Lalu Shintarou mengelus perut ibunya secara perlahan. Berharap sang calon adik dapat merasakannya.

'Hai dedek kecil! Boku wa kimi no aniki. Yoroshiku!' batin Shintarou yang tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sangat bahagia.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

**At second trimester…**

"Ohayou, Midori-chan!" sapa Sakura sambil memeluk erat si bocah hijau itu.

"S-saku… ra…! Lepasin! A..ku gak bisa nafas, na…no…dayo…!"

"Ups! Gomen Midori-chan" si gadis kecil Kuroko itu pun melepaskan pelukkan mautnya dari Shintarou yang udah mengap-mengap. Hm… usut punya usut nih, Sakura bener-bener udah kayak Satsuki KW 2 deh kalau masalah pelukkan. Akan tetapi…

"Ohayou, Shin-chan! Ohayou, Saku-chan!" sapa seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven dengan poni belah tengah itu menghampiri Shintarou dan Sakura. Anak itu bernama Takao Kazunari.

"Hn" balas Shintarou dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Doumo, Kazu-chan!" sapa Sakura dengan nada bicara dan wajah yang datar sedatar-datarnya papan triplek. Yups, Sakura bakal bertransformasi menjadi Tetsuya, sang ayah, jika bertemu dan berbicara dengan orang lain yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"O iya, denger-denger adik bayinya Saku-chan udah lahir ya?" tanya Kazunari antusias. Sekarang tiga anak itu sedang berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah dimana Sakura yang berada di tengah.

"Ya" jawab Sakura singkat padat datar. Hm… benar-benar Kuroko sekali. Untung saja misdirection bapaknya gak ikut ketransfer juga ke anaknya. –emangnya misdirection itu rekening bank?–

"Wah… hahai! Kalau gitu namanya siapa? Cewek atau cowok?"

"Cowok. Namanya Atsuya"

'Ah, ngomong sama Saku-chan lama-lama jadi kayak ngomong sama teflon berjalan. Membosankan' batin Kazunari bosan.

"O iya Shin-chan, kemarin aku lihat papamu kok muter-muter toko buah mulu ya? Nyari buah apa sih?" tanya Kazunari yang beralih ke Shintarou. Shintarou melirik Kazunari sebentar kemudian mendengus.

"Untuk apa aku memberitaukanmu, nanodayo?"

"Shin-chan… jangan pelit-pelit dong dengan sesama teman! O… ayolah cerita!"

"Itu karena mamanya Midori-chan sedang ngidam, Kazu-chan. Kemarin Midori-chan yang bercerita padaku" celetuk Sakura dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Eh?... Ekh?! Si-siapa yang cerita, nanodayo?! I-itu cuma keceplosan!" sangkal Shintarou.

"Ah? Masa sih Midori-chan cuma keceplosan? Jelas-jelas kemarin kamu ceritanya panjang kali lebar sama dengan tekanan hidrostatik(?) loh…" goda Sakura pada si hijau. Eh, ngomong-ngomong… bukannya panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas ya? Kalau tekanan hidrostatik mah massa jenis fluida dikali percepatan gravitasi dikali tinggi pada permukaan air. –jiwa anak IPAnya keluar–

"Sakura!" pekik Shintarou dengan wajah memerah.

"Wah… Shin-chan blushing…! Aih, manisnya…!" kata si bocah Takao itu girang.

"URUSAAIII, NANODAYO!"

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Sementara di tempatnya Daiki dan Ryuka…

"Daikicchi… kan sudah aku bilang, aku maunya rambutan kelengkeng, bukan rambutan sama kelengkeng! Gimana sih?" omel Ryuka melihat Daiki yang membawa buah rambutan dan kelengkeng dari Negara Indonesia.

"Yah, Ryuka! Kan tinggal campurin aja apa susahnya sih?" kata Daiki malas.

"Daikicchi no baka! Itu sama saja bohong! Rambutan kelengkeng itu rambutan yang ukurannya kecil tapi manis. Ya… kayak Kurokocchi gitulah kecil-kecil tapi manis" jelas Ryuka malah jadi bawa-bawa pria mungil nan manis yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aomine-san, jangan samakan aku dengan rambutan kelengkeng" kata pria bersurai baby blue itu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"UWAAAAA!" pekik Daiki dan Ryuka dengan kaget.

"Kurokocchi? Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?!" tanya Ryuka mengelus dadanya untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang terasa mau loncat.

"Sejak Aomine-san mengomeli Aomine-kun lima menit yang lalu" jawab Tetsuya innocent.

"Tetsu! Bisakah kau tidak membuat orang jantungan?!" omel Daiki mencak-mencak.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun" lagi-lagi Tetsuya masang tampang innocent. Dan kali ini wajah teflon Tetsuya jadi tambah imut.

'Kyaaaaaa….. jadi pengen meluk Kurokocchi…' batin Ryuka dengan aura sparkling.

'Tetsu… please jangan pasang tampang imut seperti itu! Aku masih normal dan punya Ryuka beserta buntutnya. Dan kau juga sudah punya Satsuki plus buntut dua lagi. Kau gak mau kan aku menghamilimu(?!) karena keimutanmu…' batin Daiki dengan wajah yang bersemu. Ternyata… diam-diam Daiki adalah… haa?... –shock–

Untuk Satsuki, aku sarankan untuk cepat bawa pergi suamimu yang imut-imut itu sejauh mungkin dari makhluk dakian yang dekil bernama Aomine Daiki. Dan untuk Ryuka, kamu yang sabaro punya suami kayak Daiki. Udah item, mesum, HMO2(?) lagi… ckckck…

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

**At third trimester…**

Sekarang, usia kandungan Ryuka sudah menginjak tujuh bulan. Itu artinya perutnya udah besar sebesar cintaku padamu… eh… salah naskah! Okey… abaikan! O iya, jangan lupakan juga kalau –ahem– dada Ryuka juga ikutan membesar. Mau tau kenapa? Itu karena untuk penyimpanan ASI buat si baby kalau udah lahir.

"Shintaroucchi, ayo cepat habiskan sarapannya! Kalau tidak nanti telat lho. Trus jangan lupa minum susu biar sehat!" kata Ryuka menasehati Shintarou. Sementara Shintarou malah melototi makanannya.

"Tenang saja, Shintaroucchi! Itu adalah sandwich isi kacang merah dan susu rasa kacang merah seperti biasanya kok" kata Ryuka saat melihat anak hijaunya melihat-lihat menu sarapannya dengan ragu-ragu. Hm… mungkin masih syok dengan tujuh bulan yang lalu dimana masakan Ryuka bisa mengalahkan masakan Satsuki di ajang "The Worst of the Worst Food".

(Readers: Lha terus, selama ini mereka makan apa dong?)

For your information nih, setelah insiden masakkan itu, Daiki dan Shintarou sepakat untuk 'mengistirahatkan' Ryuka untuk jadi tukang masak. Untuk paginya, mereka memesan makanan restaurant yang memakai jasa delivery. Kalau tidak sempat, yang tinggal comot bekal milik teman saja. Daiki nyomot bekalnya Sakurai, sedangkan Shintarou nyomot bekalnya Kazunari ataupun Sakura. Tenang aja, untuk bekal Sakura yang masak Tetsuya sendiri kok. Itu juga karena Tetsuya diajari memasak sama Kagami. Untuk makan siangnya, kadang-kadang Shintarou sampe ke kantor Daiki buat numpang makan. Apalagi katanya, polisi manis bernama Sakurai Ryou itu selalu memasak untuk makan siang dan masakkannya itu enak banget. (Shintarou: Eh! Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai masakkan Sakurai-san! Itu semua karena Papa mengundangku ke kantornya di saat aku kelaparan). Dan untuk malamnya, mereka makan di restaurant. Dan sekarang, Ryuka sudah kembali menjadi juru masak setelah masakannya dinilai sudah aman teruji di IPB dan ITB(?)

"Ryuka sayang… aku juga mau dong minum susu"

"Daikicchi mau susu ju… eh?" tanya Ryuka yang langsung cengo melihat pemandangan suaminya yang rada-rada. Bayangkan saja, Daiki dengan wajah mesumnya menyerigai ala anjing kena rabies sampe ilernya tumpeh-tumpeh. Dan matanya itu loh… pandangannya itu jatuh pada… DADA RYUKA!

1 detik…

Ryuka tak bergeming.

2 detik…

Wajah Ryuka memerah.

3 detik…

Ryuka ambil kipas kertas lalu…

PLAKK!

"Daikicchi hentai!"

Sedangkan Daiki sudah babak belur. Sungguh malang nasibmu Pak…

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

**The day…**

Hari itu tepat tanggal 4 September, seorang pria tinggi berkulit tan sedang mondar-mandir di depan ruang bersalin. Pria itu tidak memperdulikan panggilan dari pria imut bersurai baby blue. Sedangkan seorang wanita berambut pink yang ada di sebelah pria imut tersebut hanya memandang bosan terhadap pria yang sedang mondar-mandir.

"Aomine-kun"

Masih mondar-mandir.

"Aomine-kun!" Tetsuya, si pria imut itu, masih memanggil si 'Aomine-kun' meskipun stok kesabarannya udah mau habis. Gimana gak mau habis coba, orang dari tadi dicuekin mulu ama si pria dakian. Dan yang benar saja, itu orang masih aja mondar-mandir. Gak nyadar apa kalau lantai yang dia buat mondar-mandir udah retak-retak? Ahem! Okey… kali ini authornya yang kelewat lebay.

"Aomine-kun, bisakah kau tenang sebentar? Aomine-kun!" kata si pria imut gondok. Lalu dia membatin, 'Awas kalau kau masih cuek padaku! Akan ku ignite pass kau!'

"Ck! Gimana bisa tenang, Tetsu? Ryuka di dalam sedang melahirkan"

Akhirnya dijawab juga.

"Tapi Dai-chan, melihatmu mondar-mandir kayak setrika yang hangus sehangus kulit gosongmu itu membuatku muak tau!" protes Satsuki, wanita yang disamping pria imut tadi, yang sudah mulai alay.

"Jan… Ken… Pon…"

Jiaaaaah, ini malah Shintarou sama Sakura main janken. Sakura, jangan mau diajak main janken sama Shintarou! Ntar kalau kalah disuruh narik gerobaknya lho! (What? Emang Shintarou punya gerobak ya di sini? Au akh! #digampar)

"Bububu… babibububu…" guman Atsuya, anak kedua Tetsuya dan Satsuki yang masih bayi, yang ditaruh oleh ibunya di kereta dorong bayi di dekat kakaknya.

"Aomine-kun, aku tau gimana rasanya seorang ayah yang sedang menunggu buah hatinya lahir. Apalagi aku sudah mengalaminya dua kali, sama seperti Aomine-kun. Daripada mondar-mandir gak jelas seperti ini, lebih baik kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Aomine-san dan bayinya" kata Tetsuya dengan bijak.

"Ah, benar juga ya. Ha… abisnya sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini setelah kurang lebih delapan tahun. Rasanya seperti _dé ja vu _mungkin?" kata Daiki yang malah jadi bernostalgia ke masa kelahiran Shintarou. Sementara Tetsuya dan Satsuki tersenyum penuh arti kepada Daiki.

"Oek~ oek~ oek~"

"Wah… ada suara bayi!" seru Sakura yang girang mendengar suara tangisan bayi.

"Sakura, sst~ jangan berisik! Lihat tuh Atsu-chan lagi tidur" tegur Satsuki meletakkan jari telujuknya di bibir lalu menunjuk Atsuya yang tertidur di kereta dorong untuk bayi.

"Eh? Gomen ne Otouto-chan" bisik Sakura pada adiknya.

"I-itu…" kata Daiki tak percaya.

"Iya, Aomine-kun. Itu suara tangisan anakmu" jawab Tetsuya seolah mengerti. Daiki yang sangking bahagianya, hanya bisa tersenyum dan menangis bahagia. Melihatnya, Tetsuya langsung memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang bahagia itu.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

"Wah… cantiknya…" puji Satsuki melihat bayi perempuan di gendongan Ryuka.

"Kawaii~" puji Sakura.

"Aligatou, Catcuki-bachan~ aligatou, Cakula-nee~" kata Ryuka sengaja mengecilkan suaranya agar terdengar imut untuk mewakili si bayi.

"Cantik seperti ibunya" puji Tetsuya tersenyum innocent.

"Ah, Kurokocchi bisa aja deh" kata Ryuka tersapu(?)… eh tersipu ding.

"TETSU/TETSU-KUN!" dan tanpa disadari Tetsuya, Daiki dan Satsuki sudah mengeluarkan aura yang tidak enak. Eh? Emangnya aura bisa dimakan ya? Okey… lupakan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya memuji anaknya saja kok, bukan ibunya" tambah Tetsuya watados.

"Hidoi-ssu~" rengek Ryuka mewek. Jiaaah, hari gini kok masih mewek aja sih Bu…

"Hahaha~ Ryuka! Ryuka! Dari dulu gak pernah berubah. Bahkan sampe punya dua buntut, kau tetap Ryuka kecil Otuo-san yang manja" ledek seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Tuan Kise, ayah kandung Ryuka.

"Uwaaaa~ Tou-san tambah hidooooooiiiii…!" protes yang bersangkutan.

"Eh… sudah! Sudah! Ini malah godain anak" lerai Nyonya Kise, ibu kandung Ryuka.

"Hehehe~ abisnya udah lama sih gak godain anak sendiri. Mana anak bungsu lagi. Aku kan kangen dengan Ryu-tan" kata Tuan Kise alasan.

"Haa… ya sudahlah! Yang penting nak Ryuka melahirkan dengan selamat. Ahh… senangnya punya cucu perempuan. Mana cantik lagi, ya kan sayang?" kata Nyonya Aomine, ibu kandung Daiki, lalu bertanya kepada suaminya.

"Iya. Aku jadi senang" jawab Tuan Aomine, ayah kandung Daiki, lalu meninju pelan bahu anaknya. "Oi, Daiki. Lihat tuh, tanggunganmu nambah satu. Jaga baik-baik, OK? Jangan kebanyakkan baca Mai-chan mulu!"

"Ish, Tou-san! Aku juga tau kok. Hey! Jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutku! Aku bukan bocah tau!" protes Daiki saat Tuan Aomine mengacak-ngacak rambut biru malamnya.

"O iyaya, Tou-san lupa. Kan sekarang kau sudah jadi bapak-bapak"

"Udah dari dulu kali, Tou-san!" kata Daiki tak terima.

"HAHAHA~"

Dan begitulah suasana di ruang rawat Ryuka. Beberapa saat setelah Ryuka melahirkan, orangtua Ryuka dan orangtua Daiki datang ke rumah sakit tempatnya berada.

"O iya, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama bayinya?" tanya Satsuki.

"Namanya Akira, supaya suatu saat nanti dia pantang menyerah ketika manghadapi masalah" jawab Ryuka.

"Eits! Jangan lupa kasih nama Aomine di depan ya…" kata Daiki lalu membungkuk dan berbisik tepat di telinga Ryuka lalu menjilatnya. "…Ryu-chan"

"Ish! Iya-iya, dasar Daikicchi bawel! Geli tau!" omel Ryuka geli. "Jadi, namanya adalah Aomine Akira"

"Nama yang bagus. Aku harap, semoga Akira-chan dan Atsuya bisa berteman baik seperti Shintarou dan Sakura suatu saat nanti" kata Tetsuya lalu memandang Atsuya digendongannya. "Iya kan, Atsuya? Atsuya senang kan berteman dengan Akira-chan?"

"Cha~cacaca~" jawab Atsuya dengan riang walaupun dengan bahasa bayinya.

"Hahaha…" lagi-lagi terdengar suara tawa orang dewasa.

"O iya, di mana Shintaroucchi?" tanya Ryuka yang baru sadar kalau Shintarou tidak ada.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau" jawab Daiki mengangkat bahu.

"Sakura-chan, lihat Shintarou tidak?" tanya Satsuki pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau, Kaa-chan"

"Ha… sudahlah palingan dia lagi nyari lucky item" kata Daiki yang udah hafal banget tabiat si anak hijaunya. Dan akhirnya, sesi kumpul keluarga berlanjut kembali. Termasuk keluarga Kuroko yang sudah dianggap keluarga sendiri.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Sore hari di sebuah kamar bayi, seorang anak-anak laki-laki berambut hijau seperti lumut kacang ijo(?) sedang berdiri di dekat ranjang bayi.

"Welcome to the world my imouto. Aku akan selalu menjaga dan menyanyangimu, nanodayo" katanya sambil meletakkan boneka monyet di samping bayi mungil tersebut. Sang bayi pun tersenyum riang.

"Eh, jangan ge-er dulu, nodayo! Aku melakukan itu semua bukan berarti aku peduli, nanodayo. Hari ini Oha-asa bilang, kalau hubungan Cancer dengan Virgo sangat baik. Dan lucky item Virgo hari ini adalah boneka monyet"

Dasar ijo lumut tsundere…

"Shintarou, dari mana aja kamu? Papa cari-cari eh malah di sini" kata seorang pria tan bersurai navy yang tak lain adalah ayah si hijau.

Shintarou menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya yang mulai rabun jauh karena kebanyakkan belajar dan baca buku terlalu dekat.

"Papa?"

"Hey! Matamu kenapa kok sipit-sipit begitu? Kelilipan?" tanya Daiki merasa heran melihat Shintarou yang dari tadi nyipitin mata mulu.

"Gak kok, Pa. Sepertinya aku butuh kacamata, nodayo." jawab Shintarou.

"O… jadi gitu toh. Ya udah, nanti Papa belikan kacamata, OK?" kata Daiki merangkul bahu Shintarou. "Mau yang ukuran berapa? Cup B, C, D, E, atau F seperti punyanya Satsuki?"

Jiaaaaahhh salah konteks!

"Hah? Emangnya Tante Satsuki pake kacamata ya? Kok aku baru tau sih, nodayo?" tanya Shintarou cengo.

"Iya dong. 'kacamata' yang ada di dada itu kan?"

Shintarou membelalakan matanya dan memasang tampang 'WTF?!'

Lima detik kemudian…

"PAPA MESUM! BUKAN KACAMATA ITU YANG AKU MAKSUD, NANODAYO! MEMANGNYA AKU PEREMPUAN APA?! YANG AKU MAKSUD ITU KACAMATA MINUS!" teriak Shintarou yang seketika dideathglare orang sekitar. O… rupanya dia lupa kalau dia berada di lingkungan rumah sakit.

"Pfftt~ gomen! Papa kan cuma bercanda, gak usah diambil hati gitulah! Apalagi sampe teriak. Yang ada malah bikin malu" kata Daiki lalu mengacak rambut Shintarou. Sedangkan si hijau memasang tampang cemberut.

"Grrr… terserah!"

Lalu, si bapak-bapak mesum bersama anaknya itu berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk membeli kacamata minus untuk Shintarou.

.

~#~

.

_to be continued_

Author's diary :

Aomine : Eh? Apaan itu HMO2?

Tsuki : Oh… itu bahasa ilmiah(?) dari yaoi.

Aomine : ASDFGHJKL!

Tsuki : Uwaaaaahhhh akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter. Gak nyangka sampai 3000 kata gini. Biasanya paling mentok 2000-an kata.

Yuko : O iya, chapter depan bakal ada yang pubertas loh… –ngelirik Shintarou–

Midorima : Apa lihat-lihat?! –melotot–

Yuko : Huuu… takut… –ngibrit dengan alaynya–

Tsuki : Iya. Penasaran? Makanya review dong! Sekalian kalau mau tanya-tanya sesuatu atau mau request atau apalah asal bukan flame. O iya, untuk **Saiki Kuro**-san, nah kan akhirnya Midorinnya pake kacamata. –bangga… bangga–  
>Tapi kalau untuk Kagami aku masih mikir-mikir… –dibuang–<br>Okey… waktu saya pamit dan mengingat mau UTS, jadi mungkin gak bakal sempat nyelesain fanfic secepatnya. Tapi insya Allah fanficku yang multichap masih berlanjut sampai tamat. Amin…

All chara : Mind to Review…?


End file.
